The Kyubi Wears Prada
by Narukito6
Summary: NaruSasu (Basado en la pelicula The Devil Wears Padra) Naruto el exitoso editor en jefe de una revista de modas, contrata a Sasuke Uchiha, el chico con menos estilo en el mundo. Las cosas cambiaran cuando por fin Sasuke llame la atencion de su jefe.
1. Chapter 1

**El infierno de Vougue**

Si, la mañana en Nueva York resulta ser muy estresante para los hombres de trabajo y más para aquellos que se visten elegantemente y sobre todo a la moda, sí, todos ellos que trabajan en ese giro de la moda, todos excepto Sasuke Uchiha, quien se levanta y saca lo primero que encuentra en su armario, la moda no es algo trascendente para él, es lo suficientemente apático como para preocuparse por esas cosas.

Sale del baño, se cepilla los dientes, usa la primera ropa interior que encuentra en su cajón, unos jeans, un suéter holgado, tenis, el cabello desarreglado y un abrigo increíblemente feo. Se despide de su novia quien aún está en cama y al salir pasa por una panadería donde compra una gran dona de chocolate, no le molesta comer lo que sea ya que tiene un gran metabolismo. La mayoría de los hombres de trabajo usan el taxi, por temor a ensuciar su perfecto atuendo, en el caso de Sasuke, él toma el metro.

La editorial Konoha era la que había contratado a Sasuke Uchiha para el puesto de segundo asistente del editor en jefe de la revista The New Vougue, donde estando un año ahí podría conseguir cualquier trabajo que quisiera.

Entro al edificio y toda la gente sumamente elegante, todos a excepción de él, tomo el ascensor y llego al piso de The New Vougue y se paró frente a la recepción.

-Buenos días –saludo en la recepción- tengo una entrevista con…-tratando de hacer memoria- Sabaku no Gaara

-¡Oh por dios! –Entraba un chico pelirrojo a la recepción -¿Sasuke Uchiha? –Lo miraba con mala cara –Recursos Humanos tiene un gran sentido del humor. Sígueme. –Dio media vuelta y Sasuke lo único que hizo fue seguirlo –Okey, yo era el segundo asistente de Naruto Uzumaki, pero el primero lo ascendieron y ahora yo soy el primero.

-Eso significa que… ¿te estoy reemplazando a ti?

-Si así es, Naruto despidió a los últimos dos asistentes, así que necesito alguien que sobreviva aquí.

-Eh… ¿Quién es Naruto?

-¡Ohh por dios! Hare de cuenta que no preguntaste eso. Es el editor en jefe y es una leyenda. Un año trabajando con él y podrás conseguir el empleo en la revista que quieras. Millones matarían por este empleo.

-Por lo que dices es una gran oportunidad ¿verdad? Creo que soy el indicado para esta clase de trabajo.

-Gaara rio bajo. –Sasuke… Vougue es una revista de moda, así que interesarse en la moda es crucial.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no me interesa la moda? Estoy vestido ¿no?

Gaara iba a decirle algo para responderle cuando, su celular sonó.

- ¡Oh! ¡No, no, no! Su cara es pálida volvio

Un auto iba estacionándose afuera del edificio.

-Está en camino, avísale a todos. –Gaara había tomado el teléfono

-Se supone que llegaría a las nueve. –Iba entrando un hombre de pelo blanco igualmente bien vestido como Gaara

-Su masajista tuvo un problema, tiene hernia de disco.

-Dios esta gente. –Se acerca un poco hasta Sasuke sin que se dé cuenta -¿Quién es?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso.

El peliblanco se acercó a la puerta y grito. -¡Bien todos, la batalla comienza! –Se giró y olfateo un poco -¿Alguien comió dona de chocolate?

Sasuke se quedó pensativo debido a eso, ¿la dona no podía emitir un olor tan fuerte, o si?

Mientras tanto, del auto se bajaba alguien muy bien vestido y con un aire de imponencia, tenía en sus manos un libro con el nombre de la revista y avanzaba tranquilamente hacia el interior del edificio. Todos los que estaban ahí se hacían a un lado para dejarlo pasar, incluso un chico que iba a tomar el ascensor dejó que el ingresara primero

-Discúlpame Naruto –dijo simplemente mientras se dirigía a otro ascensor

Por su parte, Gaara serbia agua, organizaba papeles, ejemplares de la revista, todo. Sasuke observaba como todos en esa pequeña oficina habían perdido la calma, cambiaban su ropa por una más linda, dejaban su comida de lado como si no significara nada y se preparaban para algo enorme, o al menos así era como lo hacían parecer.

Gaara salió de la oficina principal tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas

-¡Fuera de mi camino! –le grito a todo el que pasaba por enfrente, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada

En eso, el ascensor se abrió, y del salió por quien todos esperaban. Se quitó los lentes de sol que traía puestos dejando que todos admiraran sus hermosos ojos color azul y caminó directo a la oficina. Era Naruto.

-No entiendo por qué es tan difícil confirmar una cita. –Le aventaba los papeles a Gaara.

-Lo siento mucho Naruto, Yo trate pero…

-Tu incompetencia no me interesa. Dile a Sai a que la modelo que me envió no me sirve para el montaje, es muy floja y además no está esbelta como la pedí. Necesito que pasen a recoger unas fotografías que encargue esta mañana, no puedo entender como la gente sea tan lenta, organízame una comida con el diseñador de Burberry necesito modelos para esta temporada, dile a mi ex esposa que hay reunión de padres en la escuela de las gemelas y dile a mi esposa que la veo esta noche en el restaurante que comí con alguien. –Entraba a su oficina pasando de largo de Sasuke, se quitó su chaqueta y la aventó al escritorio de Gaara. -¿Quién es él?

-Nada… es decir Nadie, recursos humanos lo envió pero está perdido, se supone que yo lo entrevistaría por ti, pero es un completo desastre…

-Hazlo pasar.

-¿Qué?

-No tienes por qué hacer mi trabajo, si está en una entrevista to lo entrevistare, que pase.

-Pero…

-That´s all. –Hizo una seña para que saliera.

Gaara volvió donde Sasuke, quien ya estaba sentado en el escritorio.

-Quiere verte, ahora. –Sasuke se levantó y tomo el maletín feo con el que había llegado. –NO, NO DEJA ESO, ES HORRIBLE. –Gaara se lo arrebato y lo aventó quien sabe dónde.

Sasuke entro y miro a su alrededor, la oficina de Naruto impecablemente acomodada y con un gran gusto.

-¿Quién eres? –Naruto dejo sus papeles y miro de pies a cabeza al pobre Sasuke

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, acabo de graduarme de la universidad y…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Limpiaba sus lentes mientras veía el currículo

-Soy el indicado para el trabajo de asistente –dijo tranquilamente mientras Naruto comenzaba a hacer otras cosas y lo miraba de reojo – vine a Nueva York para ser periodista pero aún no consigo trabajo, envié cartas a todas partes y al final alguien de la editorial Konoha me respondió y arreglo una entrevista…

- ¿ASI Que No lees el New Vougue?

-No

-¿Y antes de hoy nunca habías escuchado de mi…?

-No

-Y no tienes estilo ni sentido de la moda… -Miraba más papeles

-¿Ah sí? Pienso que eso depende de…

-No, no… No fue una pregunta. –Negó con el dedo.

-Bueno, también fui jefe de redacción y mi universidad y recientemente gane un concurso de redacción por mis notas y…

-That´s all –Señalo echándolo con las manos.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón –no se había movido de su lugar- no encajo aquí, no soy como todas estas personas que trabajan aquí y si, no sé nada sobre la moda, pero aun así pienso que podría hacer este trabajo con los ojos cerrados… -Naruto le ponía atención y seguía mirándolo un poco reprobatorio, mientras Sasuke entraba llego el de pelo blanco.

-Traje las portadas para la revista y para la exclusiva pero debemos de hacer algo con esos tocados en la cabeza que los hacen ver como floreros. –Naruto dejo de mirar a Sasuke y puso atención a lo que le había traído Kakashi.

-Gracias por su atención –dijo irónicamente mientras se iba tan rápido como podía de esa oficina.

-¿Quién es esa personita tan feamente vestida? –Dijo Kakashi -¿Estamos haciendo un reportaje del antes y después?

Sasuke bajo hasta la planta baja y entrego su identificación en la recepción, pero antes de retirarse.

-Sasuke… -Escucho la voz de Gaara y volteo al instante y Gaara le indicaba que regresara.

**Esa misma noche.**

-¿Cómo que conseguiste empleo en una revista de modas? –hablaba un chico de pelo blanco

-Digamos que fue la entrevista más extraña de mi vida –dijo simplemente Sasuke mientras se sentaba y pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de su novia

-¿Sabías que Naruto Uzumaki es uno de los editores más importantes de la industria? Un año con él y podrás conseguir empleo en la revista que quieras

-Eres la segunda persona que me ha dicho eso

-¿Y tú como sabes tanto de modas? –le pregunto otro chico con el pelo color naranja

-¡No molesten a Sasuke! –Hablo por fin su novia, Karin- un trabajo es un trabajo, a mí también me hubiera gustado tener algo mejor pero querían a alguien con más experiencia, siempre y cuando pueda pagar el alquiler es suficiente para mí

-Gracias amor –le dio un beso en la mejilla

En ese momento todos levantaron sus copas dispuestos a brindar por los empleos que pagaban el alquiler.


	2. Comienza la Batalla

**Comienza la batalla.**

**Antes de las 6 de la mañana.**

Sasuke se encontraba cómodamente dormido a lado de su novia. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Mmmmm maldición…-levantó su teléfono y cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de quién era- ¿Si?

-¿Dónde estás? Necesito que tomes nota, necesito cafés de Starbucks caliente, es decir hirviendo, necesito un latte, para Naruto uno Americano muy bien cargado, te quiero aquí en 15 minutos. –Colgó el teléfono

Con toda la mala gana del mundo Sasuke se levantó, nuevamente, tomando lo primero que encontró en su armario para vestirse. Se dirigió al Starbucks más cercano y trataba de caminar tan rápido como podía, sobretodo porque tenía café hirviendo en las manos era obvio que no era muy rápido. Su teléfono volvió a sonar.

-hizo movimientos extraños para poder alcanzar su celular que estaba en su bolsillo sin dejar caer el café- ¿sí? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde estás? Necesito cafeína en mi organismo ahora. –Colgó

-Estúpido –dijo para sí mismo mientras retomaba su camino.

**De vuelta en la oficina, Naruto ya había llegado hacia un buen rato.**

-¿Por alguna razón mi café no ha llegado? ¿Acaso murió o que pasó con él? –Se quejaba frente a Gaara mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su oficina.

-No… -Le negó Gaara rápidamente y tomo de nuevo el teléfono -¡Oh mierda!

En ese preciso instante Sasuke entro por la puerta

-¿Quieres ayudarme? Esto está caliente –hablaba naturalmente como si no le importara llegar a esa hora

-Demonios ya es tarde. –Tomo los cafés que Sasuke traía en la mano, corrió a dejarle a Naruto el suyo y volvió donde Sasuke, quien ya había tomado asiento. –Bien Sasuke, debes saber que tu trabajo como segundo asistente es contestar las llamadas si el teléfono suena demasiado ira al buzón y a Naruto le molesta, si yo me muevo, estas encadenado al escritorio.

-¿No literalmente verdad? ¿Y si tengo que…?

-No, el ultimo asistente que se movió del escritorio por que se había cortado con un abrecartas, hizo perder un vuelo de Naruto a Australia de 17 horas, que le costó una cita muy importante con una revista de allá, ahora ese asistente trabaja en una guía de televisión. Así que tú sabes. Lo que sigue es que tu iras por los cafés y haces los mandados y yo por su puesto me encargo de su agenda, sus pagos y por supuesto yo tengo la privilegiada tarea de dejar el libro en su casa. –Sasuke lo miro extrañado. –Este es el libro. –Se acercó con un gran libro con la portada de la revista. –Es donde todos los editores se encargan de poner lo que vendrá en la revista y Naruto se encarga de corregir y agregar las cosas necesarias y suficientes para la revista mensual, es mi tarea irlo a dejar a su casa ya que no acepta que nadie vaya hasta que no lo considere un psicópata o asesino-Regreso a su asiento y dejo el libro- Y yo, por supuesto, voy a Paris con él y a todos esos eventos de moda que sean divinos. –Tenía un semblante un poco enamorado- Lastima que es casado –Se mordía los labios

-Aja…dime exactamente cuándo te enamoraste del jefe de edición, ¿antes o después de esos desfiles de los que hablas? –le respondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Cállate, yo iré con Kakashi a ordenar unas fotografías y ya sabes qué hacer si el teléfono suena. –Gaara salió del lugar y el teléfono sonó.

-Oficina del señor Uzumaki….si, eso quise decir, Naruto Uzumaki –respondió lo más normal del mundo- no, él está ocupado ¿quiere dejarle un mensaje? –Empezó a escribir pero se le hacía difícil ya que quien estaba al teléfono hablaba muy rápido- bien, ¿podría deletrear como se escribe "Gabanna"? –Pero ya había colgado- creo que no puede…

De pronto entro el dichoso Kakashi, quien Gaara había ido a buscar y al parecer tardaría un poco por eso.

-Creo que son de tu talla. –Le entrego unos zapatos, bien boleados y elegantes.

-No los necesito –dijo restándole importancia- si me contrataron es porque saben cómo visto

-¿Y tú? –Le dejo los zapatos en la mesa, mientras revisaba un archivero Kakashi

-Gaara… -Llamaba Naruto –Gaara…

-Te habla a ti… -Dijo Kakashi

Extrañado, Sasuke se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió a la oficina.

-Oh… al fin llegas Gaara, ¿cuantas veces voy a tener que repetir tu nombre?

-Sasuke

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre no es Gaara, es Sasuke –dijo con un ligero tono de fastidio

-Ja… -Rio irónicamente, y la gente que estaba con el jefe lo miro aterrorizada le dio la espalda. –Necesito que me traigas 15 faldas de Calvin Klein.

-¿Qué tipo de faldas? –respondió queriendo anotar lo que decía

-Ve a aburrir a alguien más con tus preguntas tontas. Quiero que llames a Sai y le digas que necesito a mas modelos para esta tarde, necesito que me traigas la comida del St. Regis que esté lista a más tardar a las 3 de la tarde, encárgate de la piel de pony que encargue y no tardes Gaara. Y necesito que me comuniques con Demarchelier

-¿Puede ir un poco más despacio? –trataba de anotar pero era simplemente imposible.

Naruto volvió a mirarlo, se estaba enojando un poco, pero llega a ser un poco paciente.

-No… y Gaara… -Lo miro de pies a cabeza, mirando su horrible atuendo y sobre todo, os tenis viejos y sucios. –That´s all… -Dio media vuelta para seguir con su gente.

Sasuke salió un poco perturbado por la forma como lo había mirado, al regresar a su escritorio volvió a ver los zapatos que le había ofrecido Kakashi.

-Supongo que puedo usarlos –dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla y se cambiaba los zapatos- Lo estoy haciendo porque quiero no porque ese dobe me lo haya ordenado o me halla mirado mal

-Gaara. ¿Ya tienes a Demarchelier? –Grito de nuevo Naruto, quien rodaba los ojos por la tardanza.

-Dema… ¿Quién? –decía buscando en un directorio electrónico

-¡Dame! –Llego Gaara arrebatando el teléfono y marcando un número. –Naruto Uzumaki necesita hablar con usted… ¡Tengo a Patrick! –Grito el pelirrojo

-Espera, el me llamo y dijo algo…-trataba de hacer memoria- dijo que quería llamar a alguien…y un restaurante…y algo sobre un pony-seguía pensando- ¡ah! Y quiere faldas Calvin Klein

-Uff… -Gaara rodo los ojos -¿Dijo que clase de faldas?

-No y eso que le pregunte

-¡NUNCA LE PREGUNTES NADA A NARUTO! Yo me encargare de todo y tu iras a Calvin Klein ¿Entendiste?

-¿Quieres que yo vaya hasta allá?

-¡Oh…! Lo siento, ¿Tienes algún compromiso? ¿Alguna convención se suéteres y pantalones de abuelito?

Sasuke solo lo fulmino con la mirada y salió a hacer el dichoso mandado. Mientras estaba corriendo en la calle para ir hasta Calvin Klein su teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿Ya llegaste? –Era Naruto

-¡Ya casi entro! –tenía que subir la voz ya que la calle era muy ruidosa, colgó su teléfono y al instante volvió a sonar- No de nuevo… ¿Si? –contestando

-Terminando con las faldas necesito que recojas unas chaquetas que ordeno Naruto hace unos 5 minutos hasta Nueva Jersey y por favor tráele otro Starbucks bien caliente. ¿Listo? –Colgó al instante Gaara

-¿Las chaquetas que están del otro lado de la ciudad…? –no pudo seguir hablando solo se tragó su rabia y continuo haciendo los mandados.

Cuando al fin pudo regresar a la oficina, cargando millones de chaquetas y procurando que no tocaran el café caliente, pateando un poco la puerta para poder entrar.

-¡Oh mierda! Al fin llegas. –Se acercó Gaara para ayudarlo. –Me estoy haciendo pis y no he podido despegarme del escritorio parecía su niñera, apresúrate a acomodar que Naruto viene en camino para hacer el repaso donde Naruto elige cada detalle que se presentara la revista, todos los editores vienen a presentarle propuestas.

-¿Ya llego mi café? –Iba entrando Naruto y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Gaara de acomodar las cosas. Mientras que Naruto aventaba su abrigo y su portafolio al escritorio de Sasuke.

-El abrigo… cuelga el abrigo. –Le gritaba Gaara a Sasuke.

Sasuke hizo lo que le dijo aunque no entendía cuál era la urgencia de hacerlo, luego Gaara volvió a hablarle.

-Oh hermano. –Iba entrando un chico un poco más alto que Gaara, no se parecían en nada pero en fin eran parientes. –Te presento a mi nuevo yo. –Señalo a Sasuke.

-¿Es él? –Miraba Canjuro a Sasuke.

-Si es el, te lo dije, patético. Bien después de ir al baño iré a almorzar, tengo 20 minutos y tú 15, puedes irte cuando yo vuelva.

Sasuke solo suspiro para calmarse y no matarlos en ese mismo momento, solo los ignoro y miraba como se iban

-¿Qué trae puesto? –dijo de nuevo Canjuro

-No sé, creo que ropa de nuestro abuelo jajajajaja.

Pasaron los 20 minutos y al fin Sasuke pudo ir a almorzar, tenía que hacerlo rápido ya que el repaso para la revista estaba programado para las 12:30. Fue a la cafetería y empezó a servirse cuantas cosas se encontraba sin ninguna preocupación, en eso, Kakashi apareció a su lado.

-Todo eso te hará engordar. ¿Sabes?

-Yo como todo lo que quiero no me importa –dijo simplemente mientras se servía un tazón de sopa

-¿Sabes que la celulitis es el principal ingrediente de la crema de maíz?

-Ya te lo dije, yo puedo comer todo lo que quiera sin preocuparme, a diferencia de todos los que trabajan aquí, ¿Qué nadie come nada nunca?

-No desde que la talla 34 se volvió 36 y la 32 en 34. Al juzgar tu físico, creo que eres un treinta y oso.

-No te conozco lo suficiente como para compartir mis medidas contigo, ¿Por qué no me invitas a salir antes? Quizá así te las diga –dijo irónicamente mientras caminaban en la fila y tomaba de su sopa, la cual se le cayó en el suéter. -Oh…-trato de limpiar la mancha con sus dedos

-No quiero invitarte a salir y no te preocupes por tu suéter, estoy seguro que hay más poliéster de donde sacaste esa atrocidad.

-¿Por qué a todos les importa tanto como se ven? No significa nada.

-Creo que es porque es lo que mantiene a esta empresa multimillonaria. –Su celular sonó- ¿Si? –Hizo un silencio y abrió los ojos. –Ok, Naruto adelanto el repaso una hora, y él siempre llega 15 minutos tarde, ósea que vas tarde. –Tomo la bandeja de Sasuke y el tiro a la basura.

Corrieron al elevador y al entrar se encontraron con la Directora de la editorial Konoha.

-Señora Tsunade. –Saludo Kakashi

-Kakashi… ¿El número va bien? –Pregunto la señora, de pelo rubio y grandes pechos

-Sí, será el mejor de septiembre

-Genial, se supone que Naruto elimino las otras chaquetas y adelanto la sesión de Sedora. ¿Cuánto me costara?

-Unos 300 mil dólares. No es nada. –Sonrió Kakashi

-Sí, esas chaquetas debieron ser horribles. –Vio a Sasuke y le estiro la mano. –Tsunade Senju.

-Oh… él es Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo asistente de Naruto. –Presento Kakashi

-Felicidades jovencito, millones de chicos matarían por ese puesto. –Paro el elevador y la mujer salió del elevador despidiéndose.

-Adiós. –Dijo Kakashi. –Tsunade Senju, la directora de Konoha. Ya saben lo que dicen, "Grandes pechos, ego enorme"

Mientras tanto en el repaso.

-Aquí con este suéter estamos resaltando la cintura…

-Eso ya lo he visto antes. –Decía fastidiado Naruto -¿Dónde están los vestidos? ¿Por qué la gente no está preparada?

En ese instante iban llegando Sasuke y Kakashi.

-Entra y toma nota. –Le dijo a Sasuke. El solo pudo asentir y saco su libreta.

-Tenemos unos vestidos por aquí que quedarían interesantes… -Decía nerviosa la chica.

-No, no es solo que me resulta un poco incomprensible que no podamos hacer un repaso general decente. –Subía el tono de voz Naruto. –Han tenido horas y horas para prepararlo y todos son unos incompetentes. –Rodaba los ojos y finalmente saco un vestido un poco ostentoso -¿Qué te parece? –Le dijo a Kakashi

-Sí, Tú me conoces, ponme una falda de bailarina con un toque de lejano oeste.

-¿No crees que es un poco parecido a…? –Le ponía el vestido a la modelo

-Al Delacroix de Julio, lo pensé pero no. No con los accesorios correctos.

-¿Dónde están los cinturones para este vestido? –Una de las chicas corrió para buscarlos. -¡Por dios! ¿Por qué nadie está listo?

-Los encontré. –Saco la chica dos cinturones similares. –Cuesta trabajo decidir es que ambos son tan distintos.

-Jajá…-había tratado de reprimir una gran carcajada pero aun así se le escapo, todos lo estaban mirando debido a eso.

-¿Qué es gracioso? –Pregunto Naruto

-Jefe…no sé si ya lo noto pero esos cinturones son idénticos –dijo aun con burla- lo siento si lo ofendí pero yo apenas se sobre…estas cosas –diciendo lo último despectivamente

-¿Estas… cosas? Ohh ya veo, tú crees que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, porque tú vas a tu armario y tomas lo primero que encuentres sin pensar que esa ropa que traes puesta fue especialmente elegida para ti, como gente en esta misma habitación, sin que tú supieras que ese suéter a cuadros fue una colección de Sarutobi quien llevo esos cuadros por toda Europa imponiendo modas por más de diez años, luego de eso todos los diseñadores usaban suéteres a cuadros o cualquier cosa con cuadros de Sarutobi y así paso el tiempo que posiblemente termino en una canasta de liquidación donde posiblemente fue de donde tú lo sacaste, pero claro tu no estas para nada relacionado con estas… "Cosas". –Le dio la espalda y siguió acomodando el horroroso vestido.

Después de ese día, de regreso en el departamento que Sasuke compartía con su novia

-¡Debiste verlo! ¡Empezó a hablarme como si realmente quisiera destruirme solo porque no encontraba la diferencia entre dos cinturones que eran exactamente idénticos! –Gritaba mientras se cambiaba de ropa y caminaba enfurecido por todas partes- ¡Cómo es posible! ¡Todos en esa oficina actúan como si estuvieran curando el cáncer o algo así pero no! ¡Solo es ropa con un demonio! –Levantaba más la voz mientras Karin solo escuchaba sus quejas mientras preparaba un sándwich de queso- ¡Si no fuera mi jefe le hubiera dicho todo lo que se merece desde el principio! ¡No es más que un dobe con un buen atuendo! ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡No está feliz a menos que todos en esa oficina estén a sus pies temblando de miedo y siguiendo al pie de la letra cada una de las estúpidas ordenes que el da! ¡Y ni hablar de las ruidosas!

-¿Las ruidosas amor? –dijo Karin terminando de preparar el sándwich.

-¡Sí! ¡Son ruidosas por el ruido que hacen sus estúpidos zapatos en el mármol de la oficina! Es clak clackclack clack todo el tiempo, no soporto a esas estúpidas modelos –le arrebato el sándwich antes de que terminara de prepararlo- ¡Oh claro! Tengo el mejor compañero de trabajo del mundo –decía irónicamente- ¡Estoy seguro que si no fuera porque está enamorado de Naruto no estaría ahí y no aguantaría todas esas humillaciones que a diario recibimos! ¡Y ni si quiera lo admite! Como si no fuera suficientemente obvio para todos ahí, estoy seguro que el propio Naruto lo sabe pero no le dice nada porque es un pobre diablo –le dio una mordida a su sándwich- pero no seré como ellos, yo comeré lo que quiera y cuando quiera

-Es porque tú tienes algo que todas esas modelos flacuchas querrían –le decía abrazándolo por la espalda

-No dejare que Naruto Uzumaki que se cree Dios me gane, trabajare duro y le mostrare de lo que soy capaz, aún no sabe quién es Sasuke Uchiha


	3. Cambio

**Cambio.**

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Naruto entro a la oficina y aventó su abrigo y su portafolio al escritorio de Sasuke.

-Buenos días –trato de decir con una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas

-Necesito que me ponga en contacto con Isaac

Y así los siguientes días pasaba lo mismo y eso incluía ridículas tareas.

1. Ve por mi nuevo Smart phone que aún no sale a la venta

Debido a esa tarea tuvo que pararse enfrente de una tienda que ni si quiera abría y empujar a todos los que se acumulaban en la entrada para conseguir el dichoso Smart phone y tuvo que arrancárselo de las manos a una loca.

2. Necesito que mis perros y gatos dejen de pelear.

Y así empezó la tarea de ser intermediario entre sus mascotas

-Por última vez ¡dejen de pelear tontos animales! –en eso, los gatos sacaron sus uñas- no…ni si quiera se les ocurra…

Y todos los gatos le saltaron encima y lo arañaron, dejándole muchas marcas en su perfecta piel blanca.

3. Consígueme helado de bombón, no lo he probado.

Recorrió todas las heladerías de la ciudad y por poco llegó al siguiente estado hasta que encontró un lugar donde podías fabricar tu propio helado y ahí, casi rayando en la súplica, pidió a los encargados que le fabricaran uno de bombón.

4. Revisa los frenos de mi auto

Era un Mini Cooper de los más costosos del país y hasta de los más costosos del continente y tenía que probarlo en las ajetreadas calles de Nueva York, y eso casi le cuesta la vida cuando unos inconscientes se le cerraron por detrás y casi le hacen un mínimo rayón a la pintura, sabía que por más mínimo que fuera eso le costaría su trabajo con el que pagaba la renta, pero que en realidad odiaba.

5. Las niñas irán a jugar Gotcha, consígueles las mejores pistolas y balas.

-¿Y esto? –decía mientras examinaba la pistola y sin querer jalo del gatillo y…si, su cara termino pintada y casi se le rompe la nariz.

6. ¿Dónde está el papel que traía en la mano ayer?

7. Haz un hoyo, excávalo, rellénalo, vuelve a excavar, así hasta que te canses

8. Quiero que le hables a mi ex esposa y le digas que debe cuidar a las niñas

9. Dile a mi esposa que deje de hacer berrinches

10. Reparación mi Computadora si Trabo

11. Quiero un café bien caliente en 5 minutos.

12. Contrata otra sirvienta, la última se robaba mis chocolates.

Y así pasaban las semanas en las que el abrigo y el portafolio de Naruto caían en el escritorio de Sasuke y con ellos más ridículas peticiones.

-¿Ya tienes a Demarchelier? –Grito Naruto desde su oficina.

-Un momento –marcó el teléfono que ya se había aprendido- Naruto Uzumaki quiere hablarle… ¡Tengo a Patrick! –gritó para luego empezar a guardar las cosas de su escritorio- por suerte es viernes, ¿no lo crees? –Le hablaba a Gaara como si fueran los mejores amigos- ¿harás algo divertido el fin de semana? Yo saldré con mi novia a ver Chicago pero antes tendremos una cena especial…entonces dime, ¿harás algo o no?

-¡Sí! –Le respondió gritándole y dándole mala cara el pelirrojo

La conversación terminó ahí. Ya en domingo por noche Sasuke estaba en un restaurante elegante y bastante costoso con su novia, hacían todo lo que las parejas normalmente hacen, conversar de sus trabajos, mirarse largamente como unos tontos mientras de vez en cuando se decían palabras bonitas.

-Sasuke…-le hablaba Karin- sé que te has esforzado mucho y…solo quiero que sepas cuanto aprecio todo el esfuerzo que haces, tu jefe es un ogro y tu trabajo apesta pero aun así lo haces para que estemos bien.

-Es bueno sentirse apreciado, en el trabajo nunca recibo ni un mínimo "gracias"

-Yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras Sasuke –le dijo sujetando su mano y acercándose con toda la intención de besarlo cuando…

- ¡Ah! -Si llamó, era la maldición do-phone se Naruto-respuesta ¿Sí?

-Mi vuelo se canceló. Necesito que me lleves a casa ahora, las niñas darán un recital mañana y dicen que no hay vuelos por el mal tiempo, consigue un avión. -Colgó

-Enseguida lo consigo –colgó también- lo siento, debo encontrar un vuelo tu sigue comiendo –dijo simplemente dejando a Karin con las ganas mientras hacía muchas llamadas- necesito un vuelo de Miami a Nueva York…si, para esta noche…. ¡¿Cómo que nadie está volando?! ¡Tiene que haber un vuelo! ¡Quien sea! Es para Naruto Uzumaki sé que es cliente de ustedes y…-Le habían colgado, y en eso volvió a sonar- Si Naruto estoy haciendo lo posible pero al parecer no hay nada.

-Quiero irme a casa ahora, solo es una llovizna que tan difícil puede ser conseguir un avión. –Sonaba un trueno –Llama a todos nuestros contactos, ¡QUIERO QUE ME LLEVES A CASA AHORA!

-Maldición –dijo para sí mismo antes de colgar- lo siento esto es importante –le volvió a decir a Karin

-La cuenta por favor…-dijo simplemente decepcionada

Todo el trayecto hasta el teatro donde verían Chicago fue igual

-Necesito un vuelo ¡Ahora! Es para Naruto Uzumaki si no lo consigo mi cabeza será la que rodara…si, ya sé que hay un huracán pero alguien debe volar no puede transferirme a alguien más? ….. ¡Quiero hablar con su supervisor!

-¿Qué espera ese tonto? ¿Qué la guardia nacional venga a llevarlo?

-No seas ridícula Karin no pueden hacer eso…. ¿o si pueden? –Volvió a marcar su teléfono- ¿Guardia nacional? Que dirían sobre ir a recoger a alguien a Miami…

-Mira, ya no puedes hacer nada –Le arrebato el teléfono –Él lo entenderá mañana. –Y así entraron al show de Chicago.

**El lunes**

-El recital de las niñas fue hermoso, divino diría yo, a todos les encanto… A todos excepto a mí, porque no llegue a tiempo para poder presenciarlo. –Dirigía una mirada asesina hacia Sasuke. –De todos los asistentes que he tenido, tu haz sido el que más me ha decepcionado, dije… Vamos Naruto, arriésgate a contratar al chico que come donas, se viste mal y aparte gordo. –Se daba la vuelta para sentarse en su escritorio.

-Tu oíste que lo intente, llame a todos realmente me estaba esforzando! ¡Incluso llame a la guardia nacional! ¿Qué no es suficiente?

-Lo miro fijamente a los ojos –That´s all. –Le hizo la seña usual para que saliera de su vista

Después de eso Sasuke salió hecho una furia de la oficina, incluso arrojo unas revistas que estaban en el escritorio de Gaara mientras iba a quien sabe dónde, solo quería matar a alguien.

-¡OYE A DONDE CREES QUE VAS! –Le grito Gaara, pero era demasiado tarde ya estaba lejos.

Y así se adentró a un lugar de la oficina que ciertamente no frecuentaba y se apoyó en una pared cercana tratando de calmarse un poco, había llegado exactamente al lugar donde Kakashi trabajaba

-Me odia –dijo simplemente cuando por fin se calmó un poco

-Oh… ¿Y eso me importa? ¡OH ESPERA! No realmente no… -Y Kakashi seguía trabajando como si Sasuke nunca hubiera llegado.

-Eres el único más o menos normal aquí solo contigo podría hablar…creo que incluso me agradas ligeramente.

-Oh… y entonces ¿qué hago Sasuke? ¿Besarte la frente? y decirte "Pobrecito Sasuke, Naruto te trato mal"

-¿Es tan difícil decir un simple gracias de vez en cuando? ¡Me estoy esforzando diablos! –Volvía a alterarse- estoy en un trabajo que apesta y mi jefe es un dobe

-Renuncia

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que renunciar?

Él pasa a Sasuke, ¿está usted realmente tiene en estas dificultades, de que te molesta tanto la renuncia del suelo, que a la espera Naruto le recompensa con una estrella en el otro frente Haces bien las cosas. De Muchos desearían este empleo, pronto le sustituya.

-Por favor es solo una revista.

-No es una revista. –Tomo un ejemplar anterior. –Es un faro de esperanza, como por ejemplo: Un niño campesino que leía The New Vougue por las noches y hacía creer a sus padres que tomaba clases de futbol, mientras en realidad, tomaba clases de costura básica. Vieras cuanta gente desearía tu trabajo, millones y tú solo te dignas a solo intentarlo, no sabes las leyendas que han pasado por aquí y todos los trabajos que involucra lo que tu llamas "Solo revista". Despierta Sasuke.

-Yo he hecho todo lo que me ha pedido y lo he hecho bien jamás diré que estoy fallando…pero debe haber algo…algo que no he tomado en cuenta algo que se me ha pasado por alto para por fin hacer esto perfecto y…-en ese momento es como si su mundo se hubiera iluminado, tenía una gran idea- Kakashi…-lo miraba con una sonrisa- Kakashi…Kakashi…

-Kakashi lo miro extrañado y comprendió que sucedía- No… -Respondió inmediatamente. A los pocos minutos ya se encontraban en el almacén de la revista para encontrar algo para Sasuke. –No creo que aquí encontremos algo que encaje con un treinta y oso, pero haremos el intento.

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme treinta y oso? No sabes nada sobre mi –empezó a mirar toda la ropa que había guardada

-Si lo que digas Sasuke. –Comenzó a Sacar varias chaquetas que le arrojaba- Lacoste un poco de Dior también -Le dio unos pantalones –Unos accesorios Gucci no te vendrían mal. –Estaba volviendo a Sasuke una montaña de ropa. –Ahora camina feíto que tendremos mucho que hacer en el área de belleza.

-¿Eso piensas? –dijo simplemente caminando hacia un camerino

A los pocos segundos salió y…

-Kakashi… ¿Cómo dices que se pone esto? –era una corbata pero…había salido sin su usual suéter horrendo, dejando ver por fin como era realmente

-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡NO ERES GORDO! ¡ERES TODO UN ADONIS! ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE? ¿Y USABAS ESE HORRENDO SUETER? –Lo miraba asombrado Kakashi. –Bien entonces te traeré más ropa que te quedara perfecta. –Salió corriendo del lugar a conseguir más cosas a la moda.

-Te dije que no te conocía lo suficiente para hablar contigo de mis medidas…creo que soy un treinta y dos según lo que he aprendido aquí

-¡PERO SIEMPRE TE VEO COMER! ¿TREINTA Y DOS EN SERIO? –gritaba una y otra es mientras le traía más ropa

-Tengo un metabolismo especial, puedo comer lo que yo quiera y no engordo, es algo que tengo desde que nací.

-Bien pues hay que explotar ese cuerpazo niño. –Le arrojo más ropa. –Aun así apresúrate que debemos hacer algo con tu cabello.

**DE NUEVO EN LA OFICINA**

-Enserio hermano, no sé cómo Naruto pudo contratarlo. –Decía Gaara mientras acomodaba unas cosas en su escritorio y su hermano Kankuro venia de visita.

-Sí, la otra vez fue al estudio de belleza y tomo un perfume, ni siquiera sabía que marca era. Dijo. ¿Qué tiene de especial un Perry Ellis? –Ambos chicos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Te lo juro, desde que lo vi supe que sería un completo desas… -En ese momento iba entrando Sasuke, como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta.

Estaba completamente cambiado, su cabello por fin estaba peinado y usaba una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, pantalones semi ajustados con un cinturón muy elegante al igual que sus zapatos y todo eso, sumado a su actitud de "soy mejor que todos" era la combinación perfecta, se dio cuenta como Gaara y su hermano lo miraban pero no dijo nada, en eso el teléfono sonó.

-Oficina de Naruto Uzumaki…no, él no está disponible pero le daré su mensaje –y colgó, tomando asiento en su escritorio

-¿Esos son los nuevos zapatos….? –Preguntaba Gaara

-¿Armani? Si, lo son –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Te vez bien. -Le dijo Kankuro y recibió un leve golpe por parte de su hermano. -¿Qué? Enserio se ve bien…

-Oh ... Cállate Kankuro ...-Volvio un Trabajo do Gaara.

**Esa misma noche.**

Karin la novia de Sasuke iba saliendo de su trabajo en el restaurante, se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y se dirigía a casa. Una persona estaba recargada sobre un auto cercano luciendo su nueva ropa. La chica se dio media vuelta y lo miro.

-¿Y? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –dijo con su típica pose altanera y superior a todos

-Wow ... creo ... Si en el lugar de abrazarlo Mejor pasando aquí antes de mi novio en la vena. Y-besas

Desde ahí Sasuke se quedaba un poco más tarde en el trabajo, más exactamente en la bodega seleccionando lo que usaría al día siguiente. Un día un conjunto Tommy Hilfinger, al siguiente algo más casual porque ya se acercaba la primavera, pantalones Diesel, todo muy ajustado que dejara ver su figura ante todos, usualmente eso nunca le había importado antes pero ahora al parecer si era algo vital o al menos eso le dijo Kakashi, y esos consejos habían hecho que muchos y muchas empezaran a fijar sus ojos en él.

Ese día, había despertado muy temprano para organizar la oficina de Naruto, estaba usando una chaqueta corta color café claro con solo un botón en el centro, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, una bufanda gris alrededor de su cuello, pantalones claros en extremo ajustados y zapatos casuales. Organizó los últimos ejemplares de la revista y se disponía a salir, cuando en eso Naruto entró hablando por teléfono y al ver a Sasuke se quedó mudo, lo miro e pies a cabeza, analizando todo su atuendo, y por su parte Sasuke, al ver como lo miraba hizo una especie de pose y sonrió, Naruto solo se limitó a desviar la mirada y continuar su camino para llegar a su escritorio y al salir Sasuke, no pudo evitar mirar ese trasero.

Esa misma tarde, Naruto solicito la compañía de Sasuke a que organizara sus cosas, le dio algunos obsequios que no quería y por supuesto, no dejaba de ver lo bien que se veía.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? –Pregunto Naruto, mordiendo sus lentes por un extremo.

-La bodega está llena de estas cosas y a Kakashi no le importa… ¿Por qué? ¿Debería devolverlo?

-No… toma lo que gustes, se te ve bien. –Volvió a revisar sus papeles- ¿Qué flores te gustan?

-Eso…no es parte de mis obligaciones como tu asistente ¿o sí?

-¿Perdón? –Se quitaba los lentes y lo miraba como usualmente lo hacia

-Ahhh…-suspiró pesadamente- los lirios ¿feliz?

-That´s all. –Le indico que se marchara mientras volvía a ponerse sus lentes.

Esa misma noche, Sasuke tenía una reunión con sus amigos y por supuesto que todo eso que le había dado Naruto, se lo iba a regalar a sus amigos y novia.

-Dijo que podía tomar lo que quisiera de la bodega así que lo hice –les daba cepillos teléfonos finos, perfumes, y al final…- y para ti Karin –le mostraba un bolso muy costoso

-Dame… ¡DAME! –prácticamente se lo arranco de las manos y puso todas sus cosas en el- amor no debiste no te hubieras molestado bla bla bla ¡ME ENCANTA! –se puso a saltar por todos lados, literalmente, y salió un momento para presumir su nuevo bolso.

Los demás se quedaron, iban a empezar a hablar sobre cualquier tema mundano cuando…el celular de nuevo.

-Debe ser Naruto –dijo Sasuke dispuesto a contestar, cuando

-¿El ogro de tu jefe no te puede dejar ni una noche libre? –dijo Suigetsu quitándole el celular, impidiéndole contestar

-¡Devuélveme eso! ¡Debo contestar!

-¡Atrápalo! –le grito a Juugo y él lo hizo y empezaron a jugar con el teléfono de esa forma y de pronto, el teléfono dejo de sonar, solo ahí se lo devolvieron

-¡Seguro era algo importante! ¡QUE DEMONIOS LES OCURRE! ¿SON NIÑOS DE SEIS AÑOS O QUE? –gritaba muy enojado, a lo cual, sus amigos se miraron entre si

_Sasuke…-habló Juugo- no crees que te lo estas tomando demasiado en serio?

-Es mi trabajo, debo contestar cada que me llama sino se enoja

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupas tanto por complacer a tu jefe? Creíamos que lo odiabas –le dijo Suigetsu, mirándolo sospechosamente- si no te conociera diría que te empiezas a parecer a tu compañero de trabajo…Gaara ¿verdad?

-No estarás insinuando… ¡Eres un idiota Suigetsu! –dijo, levantándose enojado y yéndose del lugar y el celular volvió a sonar. -¿Si Naruto?

-¿Dónde estás?

-¿Eso importa? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Necesito que vayas a la fiesta del diseñador Asuma y me traigas los bocetos para su próxima presentación para la revista, cuida que nadie te vea o se las verán con Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Entendiste? –Colgó

-….. ¿Que nadie me vea? ¿Cómo se supone que lograre eso? Es una fiesta…creo que el trabajo ya le está afectando –dijo para sí mismo mientras tomaba un taxi.


	4. Algo hiciste bien Muy bien

**Hiciste algo bien… MUY bien.**

El taxi lo dejo en frente de un salón muy lujoso y se notaba que había una gran fiesta adentro. Por alguna razón lo dejaron entrar sin preguntarle nada quizá debido a que su ropa era bastante elegante pero a la vez casual, una vez más los beneficios de vestir bien lo impresionaban. Entro y busco con la mirada hasta que lo encontró hablando con personas muy importantes

-¿Es Asuma Sarutobi? –Lo interrumpió- vengo de parte de Naruto Uzumaki, soy su asistente

-Oh el nuevo Gaara que gusto en conocerte –Le tomo la mano y la estrecho fuerte- Si me avisaron que vendrías, ven por favor. Pero antes, ¿Quién diseño ese portafolio? –Señalo un bonito portafolio que traía Sasuke, de cuero negro y algunos detalles de oro.

-Fue usted –dijo riendo ligeramente- no quiero sonar mal pero ¿podemos darnos prisa? Mi jefe, por alguna razón que hasta ahora no comprendo, me dijo que no quería que nadie me vea demasiado en la fiesta y si algo pasa rodara mi cabeza.

-Oh niño, yo sé porque no quiere que te vean. –Lo miro de arriba abajo –Pero ven, te daré lo que estás buscando. –Se fueron a un extremo de la barra y le entrego un sobre –Cuida esto con tu vida es confidencial, y quédate un rato más y disfruta un poco de la fiesta. –Le dio un coctel –No veo a Naruto por ninguna parte –Le guiño el ojo en signo de aprobación y se marchó.

-Espere –lo detuvo un segundo- ¿en serio sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de Naruto? Por qué ordeno algo tan absurdo?

-No realmente pero si llego a comprender por qué, en fin disfruta. –Y se marchó completamente

Se sentó en la barra del bar que había en la mitad del salón, beber un poco no le haría daño ¿verdad? Se disponía a tomar un poco del coctel cuando…

-Yo no bebería eso si fuera tu… -Escucho la voz de una chica a su lado.

-¿Me estás hablando a mí? –Le dijo girándose algo extrañado- y ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, la última vez que tome uno de esos, amanecí desnuda en una bañera.

-Tengo trabajo mañana no me conviene –dijo dejando el coctel en la barra

-Ino Yamanaka –Le estira la mano para saludar.

-Sasuke Uchiha –estrecha su mano cuando…- espera…Ino Yamanaka? La escritora?

-A menos que no sea ese mi trabajo, creo que sí. Es un placer Sasuke.

-¡He leído todos tus libros son muy buenos! –Se acerca un tanto emocionado- y tus artículos han sido mi inspiración para muchas cosas.

-¿Lees mis artículos? Genial, yo creo que sería bueno que me mandaras tus escritos. ¿Dónde trabajas?

-Trabajo en Vougue como asistente de Naruto Uzumaki

-¿Vougue? Tú eres el nuevo chico de Naruto, ¡Wow! Me sorprende que sigas vivo

-A mí también me sorprende…no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero ¿no te estas metiendo en demasiados problemas por alguien que apenas conoces? Quizá no te agrade lo que escribo y menos si se lo muestras a alguien más.

-Creo que si tú lees mis artículos y libros y si soy de inspiración, creo que son buenos. –Apunto su e-mail en una servilleta y se la entregó a Sasuke – Por favor mándamelos y quizá te consiga trabajo en mi revista, claro en cuanto quieras dejar de ser el chico de Naruto.

-No comentare al respecto…eres muy amable –le dijo con una sonrisa sincera- creo que debo irme, siempre debo despertarme muy temprano, espero verte luego –decía levantándose de su lugar y retirándose

-¡Adiós Chico de Naruto! Un placer.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Sasuke ya llegaba un poco más temprano a la oficina con los cafés de todos y llegando un poco más temprano que Gaara.

-Buenos días –decía tranquilamente mientras dejaba los mandados de cada uno en sus respectivos escritorios, paso directo a dejar los de Naruto y cuando regreso al suyo se dio cuenta de algo. -….. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Flores?

-Son para ti… -Decía malhumorado Gaara –Un mensajero las dejo antes de que tu llegaras, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de ellas al entrar son enormes!

Si, eran un gran arreglo de flores blancas entre todas ellas, muchos lirios, los que le gustaban a Sasuke, desprendían un aroma muy exquisito. Unas cuantas rosas blancas, margaritas y el adorno base, hojas verdes.

-¿Celos Gaara? No tienes porque, aunque…yo no recibo nada nunca –buscaba una tarjeta- y nadie la firma… ¿será de Karin? No, no puede ser, ella no sabe que me gustan los lirios

-Gaara necesito que bajes con Kakashi. –Llegaba Naruto a su lado y observaba el gran arreglo

-En un segundo –ya tenía practica así que sujeto rápidamente la chaqueta que siempre le arrojaba Naruto y la colgó, para ir de nuevo donde estaba el arreglo- Me gustan, lo admito –dijo para sí mismo mientras respiraba despacio para sentir el aroma de las flores- adoro como huelen –hablaba en voz alta sin querer.

-Sí que bueno. –Dejo los papeles en la mesa –Date prisa que debemos ir a evaluar la nueva colección. ¿Los papeles de Asuma?

-Aquí están –le entrega el portafolios

-¡Ahhh! También necesito a más modelos para la portada, seria mañana pero lo quiero ahora.

-Me encargare de eso, me voy con Kakashi –dijo saliendo de la oficina.

En solo cuestión de segundos ya estaban en el estudio de Asuma, listos para la evaluación, Kakashi y Sasuke estaban hablando a solas mientras terminaban de preparar todo

-Naruto quiere más modelos para la portada

-Se supone que sería mañana. ¿Te explico por qué hizo eso? –Le respondió Kakashi

-Por supuesto, explico sus razones como siempre lo hace, luego me invito a salir me regalo un auto costoso y me dijo que me esperaba para una pijamada en su casa –dijo usando su usual tono de ironía- ¿Qué es esto de la evaluación?

-Antes de que cualquier colección salga, Naruto tiene que evaluarla, eso hace con todos los diseñadores

-¿les da su opinión a todas esas personas?

-Da su opinión pero a su manera. Mueve la cara, hace gestos con las manos, solo se ha registrado una sonrisa en todo el tiempo en la colección Jiraiya. En el 2004 cuando recién comenzaba a ser editor en jefe.

La pasarela comenzó y Asuma y Naruto se saludaron como muy buenos amigos y todo el sequito de Naruto se sentó en un área especial para observar los modelos.

-La opinión de Naruto por supuesto es la más importante. –Comentaba Kakashi con Sasuke –Mucho más importante que la del mismísimo presidente. –Pasaban las modelos y Naruto aun daba seña de gusto o disgusto. –Todo estará bien hasta que no frunza los labios

-¿Qué sucede si frunce los labios? –pregunto curiosos Sasuke

-Fracaso total.

-Y bien Naruto. –Hablo Asuma –Este es el último vestido y lo he hecho especialmente para ti.

Salió una chica con un vestido oscuro, largo hasta el piso y muchos adornos en la cola y un sombreo de plumas.

Naruto frunció los labios.

-Retírate… -Pidió Asuma a su modelo.

Después de unos instantes todos salieron del estudio y Naruto no iba muy feliz.

-Entonces…-Sasuke seguía hablando con Kakashi- ¿Él va a cambiar toda su colección solo porque Naruto frunció los labios?

-¿No lo ha entendido? Su opinión es la única que cuenta.

**Al día siguiente:**

-Gaara… -Hablo Naruto y al instante Gaara señalo a Sasuke.

-¿Si? –se quedó de pie justo frente a su escritorio

-Necesito que vayas por mi comida al St. Regis, corte de arrachera, termino bien cocido y con un poco de verduras y agua.

-¿Algo más? –anotaba todo lo que decía

-Sí, necesito que me consigas el siguiente libro de la Saga Crepúsculo, las niñas irán a visitar a su abuela este fin de semana y el trayecto es largo.

-El tercer libro de la saga, entendido la librería abre en unos minutos –estaba a punto de retirarse cuando…

-No seas tonto, las niñas ya leyeron ese libro, quieren saber que sigue.

-¿El manuscrito de crepúsculo? ¿El que todavía no ha salido? ¿Esperas que lo consiga?

-Tenemos contactos con editoriales, no se busca haz algo, si no tengo ese libro aquí para las 3, date por despedido. That's all… -Giro su silla hacia el ventanal para llamar por teléfono.

Sasuke corrió hacia su escritorio a arreglar un par de cosas

-Bueno, St. Regis abre en una hora todavía, me da tiempo para ir a las librerías y buscar el manuscrito que ni si quiera ha sido anunciado en ninguna parte –tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a Gaara- deséame suerte

-Por supuesto que no. –Seguía escribiendo Gaara en su máquina.

Empezó a visitar librería por librería y en todas le daban el mismo discurso, que es imposible conseguir el dichoso manuscrito y de igual manera, llamaba a librerías e otras ciudades incluso algunas internacionales pero nada aun. El tiempo se le pasaba volando, para ese momento ya se encontraba en St. Regis haciendo fila para recoger la orden de Naruto

-¿Si? Quiero saber si tienen el último libro de la saga Crepúsculo…no ese no, el manuscrito –decía sosteniendo el celular con una mano y por momentos apoyándolo entre su hombro y su mejilla- ¿Qué? ¿No lo tienen? ¿No saldrá a la venta hasta dentro de un año? Es para Naruto Uzumaki es importante

Y entre llamadas y más decepciones volvió a la oficina, con el pedido listo en el escritorio de Naruto, en eso, él entró.

-¿Qué es eso? No lo quiero, iré a almorzar con Bee –Y salió d su oficina nuevamente

Ante eso, Sasuke solo tomo el trozo de carne y lo arrojo al basurero con furia antes de regresar a su escritorio

-Voy a renunciar.

-Gracias al cielo.

-Igual va a despedirme porque no conseguí el dichoso libro, te diría que fue un placer trabajar contigo Gaara pero estaría mintiendo.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Has leído el artículo de Ino Yamanaka sobre cómo hacer más dinero? Es muy bueno. –Leía en su computadora

-…..Ino…-busco entre sus cosas la servilleta que le había dado la noche anterior y, para su suerte, también tenía su número de teléfono, tomo el suyo y empezó a llamar- ¿Hablo con Ino Yamanaka? Soy Sasuke Uchiha, el de la otra noche en la fiesta de Asuma…sé que quizá es demasiado pedir pero ¿tú tienes la posibilidad de conseguir el manuscrito de la saga de crepúsculo?

-¿Un manuscrito? Estás loco, eso es casi imposible.

-Ya lo sé pero es realmente importante, si lo consigues estaré en deuda contigo eternamente.

-Veré que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada. –Colgó

-¡Tiene que conseguirlo tiene que! –Gritaba para sí mismo- no quiero dejar de trabajar aquí no me interesa la moda pero no quiero perder este trabajo –decía apoyando su cara entre sus manos

-Usualmente no le digo esto a nadie que no sea yo mismo pero… ¡TIENES QUE CALMARTE! –Le dijo Gaara

-¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR HASTA SABER QUE SEGUIRE SENTADO EN ESTE ESCRITORIO UN DIA MAS! ¡Sé que es extraño pero no quiero irme de aquí! ¡Este empelo representa más para mí que para ti eso lo puedo asegurar!

Después de unos agonizantes minutos su celular volvió a sonar

-Soy un genio. –Hablaba Ino muy contenta

-Lo conseguiste…-decía Sasuke con una sonrisa en sus labios, incluso reía un poco- eso significa que abre hecho algo bien

-Resulta que mi jefe es muy amigo de la escritora y el tenía una copia del manuscrito, date prisa, te veré en el Mc Donald de la avenida 60. –Colgó de nuevo.

-¡Ja! –Le volvió a gritar a Gaara- parece que tendrás que seguir soportándome –le dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Llego al dichoso Mc Donalds y se encontró a Ino comiendo un helado muy gustosa.

-Me debes una y tienes una hora date prisa. –Le entrego el manuscrito a Sasuke

-No tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy y lo digo en serio y esto hará feliz a Naruto es más de lo que podría desear! –dijo sin darse cuenta- es decir…ya regreso.

Sasuke regreso a la oficina muy orgulloso de su manuscrito y lo azoto en el escritorio de Naruto.

-Oh… Solo una copia, me pregunto ¿Qué harán mis niñas con tan solo una?

-Oh no, ellas no tendrán que preocuparse por eso, hice dos copias y las arregle para que no parecieran manuscritos ya están con las gemelas en camino a casa de su abuela.

-¿Y entonces que hace esta copia aquí?

-Creí que quizá también te gustaba la saga así que llámalo un regalo –sonrió orgulloso- ¿algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

-Tráeme un postre que tenga chocolate y pídeles a las modistas que traigan los bocetos.

-Los bocetos están debajo de toda esta pila de papeles –decía señalando- y puedes elegir de entre los tres postres de chocolate que hay detrás de ti.

-Naruto lo miro y simulo una sonrisa –That's all –Le ordeno que saliera como siempre.-Pero antes… ¿Qué postres te gustan a ti?

-De nuevo con esas preguntas…Tiramisú de chocolate o cheessecake de fresas

-That's all…

**Esa misma noche.**

-Sasuke… -Dijo Naruto mientras salía de la oficina –Necesito que lleves el "Libro" a mi casa, que Gaara te explique los procedimientos. –Y se fue.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –Dijo Sasuke- ya no me llama Gaara…significa que hice algo bien.

-Felicidades –Lo dijo en tono irónico Gaara –Bien, te explicare. –Se acercó a él. –Primero debes saber que el "libro" esta hasta las 10 de la noche, así que tendrás que esperar hasta esa hora, estas son las llaves de su casa. –Le dio un par de llaves. –Al entrar debes dejar el libro a lado de una mesa con flores y lo más importante Sasuke, nunca, de los nunca hables con nadie.

Sasuke se quedó hasta muy tarde esperando por el "libro", estaba bostezando y leyendo una revista o haciendo cualquier cosa hasta que al fin estuvo listo. Tomó un taxi y llego a casa de Naruto, hacia exactamente lo que le había dicho Gaara, entró tranquilamente recorriendo un pequeño pasillo junto a las escaleras pero…había un problema…a cualquier lado que observaba había una mesa con flores así que no sabía que hacer

-Esto es una locura –se quejaba para el mismo, tanteaba como si fuera a poner el libro en alguna mesa pero luego se arrepentía- y… ¿y qué tal si es arriba? El idiota de Gaara no fue capaz de mencionarlo seguro para molestarme.

Subió las escaleras despacio tratando de no llamar la atención y busco con la mirada otra mesa con flores pero se encontró con otra cosa.

-¡HABIAMOS QUEDADO PARA VERNOS A LAS 7! ¡A LAS 7 NARUTO! –Daba vueltas una y otra vez mientras gritaba- ¡ESTA ES LA DECIMA VEZ QUE ME HACES LO MISMO! ¡NO SE TU PERO YO YA ME HARTE!

-¡ENTIENDE QUE ERA UNA CITA MUY IMPORTANTE CON TODOS MIS DISEÑADORES, NO PODIA DEJARLO ASI…! –Naruto giro la mirada y vio a Sasuke en medio de las escaleras.

-¡SEGURO ESO LE DECIAS A TU EX ESPOSA! Deberías considerar tus prioridades porque puede que ahora no solo tengas una ex esposa sino dos –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras furiosa ignorando completamente a Sasuke, quien aún no se lo creía

-No escuche nada –dijo también bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, pero tuvo que regresar para dejar el libro en el primer escalón.

-Sasuke… -Lo detuvo antes de que se fuera –Sube por favor.

Con algo de temor hizo lo que le pidió y volvió a tomar el libro entre sus manos

-Si lo prefieres no oí ni vi nada, solo deje el libro y me fui.

-Ven conmigo. –Lo guio hasta su habitación. Una habitación muy grande con acabados minimalistas y el diseño negro con beige.

-Gaara no me hablo de esto…-decía desde la puerta, no se animaba a entrar- ¿aquí está la mesa con flores?

-No. –Le estiro la mano para que le diera el libro

-se lo entrego rápidamente- hasta mañana –decía dispuesto a irse

-No te he dicho que te vayas. –Se sentó en su pequeño comedor de cuarto- Siéntate ¿no quieres un poco de tu Tiramisú que tanto te gusta? –Le señalo el postre en medio de la mesa y lo invito a sentarse

-La verdad nunca rechazo un postre gratis –se sentó- ¿también te gusta?

-La verdad nunca he comido uno. Lo ordene para ti.

-¿Cómo que para mí? ¿Es algún tipo de recompensa? –decía tomándose toda la confianza del mundo, acercando el postre y empezando a comerlo.

-¿Dime no huele delicioso? Como a lirios…

-Si…me di cuenta cuando entre me gusta ese aroma –respiraba profundamente

-Qué bueno que te gusto el arreglo

-pfff…-casi se ahoga con el postre cuando escucho eso- ¿perdón? ¿Cómo sabes del arreglo…? A menos que…no….

-Yo te lo envié Sasuke. –Lo miraba divertido y una media sonrisa. -¿Nunca te habían enviado algo así cierto?

-No, la verdad no, ni si quiera mi novia sabe que me gustan…pero… ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que en ambiente de trabajo, te podría tratar como lo peor, pero en estos últimos días, haz hecho las cosas bastante bien y que decir de tus atuendos, son hechos para ti, te he echado el ojo y ciertamente esperaba que esto pasara, solo si debía buscar la manera de que mi pronto ex esposa se fuera.

-No entiendo nada… ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar ahora?

-Sasuke… -se levantó de su silla, lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso. –Me gustas.

-….-Sasuke se quedó en silencio y sin moverse por unos segundos como tratando de entender esa extraña situación- tienes esposa, yo tengo novia, eres mi jefe… ¿te doy la lista de porque lo que acabas de hacer es terriblemente incorrecto?

-Bueno, en primera me encargare de ella después, en segundo ahorita no estoy actuando como tu jefe. Por otra parte ya haremos algo con respecto a tu tonta noviecita – Lo volvió a besar, hizo que se parara y lo llevo hasta la orilla de su cama, empujándolo un poco para quedar sobre de él. –No te gusta la cama? Es muy suave y cómoda, ideal para hacer el amor y no te preocupes nunca lo hice con Hinata aquí.

-No estarás insinuando….-le tomo un segundo darse cuenta- ¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! –trataba de levantarse y salir corriendo

-Sasuke –Acorralo sus manos sobre su cabeza -¿Me negaras que no sientes ni un poquito de atracción por mí?

-¡En lo absoluto! ¡Ahora suéltame te juro que solo quiero renunciar ahora! –seguía oponiendo resistencia aunque se había sonrojado ligeramente.

-Sasuke, me he enamorado de ti, como un loco. –Lo besaba apasionadamente –Quiero hacerlo contigo y si no es así, no me obligues a recurrir a la fuerza. –Apretó más fuerte sus muñecas

-No me asustas –le mordió los labios con mucha fuerza para que se alejara- no vuelvas a tratar de besarme no soy como tus demás empleados y en especial ¡no soy como Gaara! ¡Seguro él ha estado en esta situación un millón de veces! Ya entiendo porque le gustaba tanto traer el libro.

-Bueno, la verdad, esa es información nueva para mí. –Lo beso de nuevo –Y si no estás enamorado de mí, hare que lo estés. Mira que tener en cuenta esos detalles de los que más te gustan, no es algo que yo usualmente haría, lo hago porque me interesas Sasuke, y si haces una buena elección, sabrás que estar conmigo como pareja es lo mejor, conmigo nunca nada te hará falta y no lo digo por que seas interesado o algo así, solo buscare tu bien estar, y no te preocupes en la oficina, si es que me aceptas podríamos llevar nuestra relación a lo más mínimo en ese lugar, aunque no niego que siempre que te veo de espaldas devoro con demencia tu trasero. –Le acaricia los muslos

-Mis problemas se resolvieron le gusto a mi jefe –hablo en su tono más irónico alejándose para que no lo tocara- seguro eso le dijiste a tu esposa…si vuelves a tratar de besarme te arranco los labios.

-Mi esposa, mi lunática y dramática esposa, no la he tocado desde la Luna de miel, ¿eso te dice algo? Nunca había sentido tanta atracción por alguien Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿O te lo digo con manzanas?

-Respondiéndote…no lo sé…quizás seas impotente, no te preocupes hay tratamientos para eso –dijo sonriendo- ¿ya me puedo ir?

-¿Impotente me dijiste? –Lo beso de nuevo con más desesperación y mordiendo sus labios. –Te lo demostrare. –Se quita de encima de él y se baja los pantalones donde ya tenía una gran erección. –Mira como me dejas, la verdad Sasuke, no quiero hacer esto por las malas y que me termines odiando, yo sé que te puedo gustar, nunca nadie antes había visto esta faceta de mi e incluso yo nunca la había visto, esto es lo que hace al amor una locura. –Se tocaba un poco su miembro .Y si no quieres por lo menos déjame tener un poco de placer con tan solo verte.

-¿Qué no tienes las manos para eso? No lo voy a hacer y mañana encontraras mi carta de renuncia –se levanta un poco con la intensión de irse de nuevo

-Dije que solo te vería, mas no que te tocaría, nunca haría algo en contra a tu voluntad, si quieres renunciar está bien, no pasa nada, te volveré a encontrar donde sea que estés.

-¿Esa es una amenaza? Por favor no me asustas…y ya te dije que no me acostare contigo ni aunque me gustaras –lo miraba con intención mientras se tocaba y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta- quieres parar ya? Me pones nervioso…

-Solo quédate un poco más en lo que acabo, está bien que no te quieras acostar conmigo. –Movía más rápido su mano. –Pero si, es una amenaza, yo nunca dejo ir a lo que me importa Sasuke.

-No creas que me convences…yo no puedo importarte… ¿o sí? –se empezaba a mostrar ligeramente interesado

-Tan solo piénsalo de esta manera, si no me importaras, no te habría puesto a prueba, sé que puedo ser el mismísimo demonio a veces, pero lo hago por una razón y tú me demostraste que realmente vales la pena como para tenerte a mi lado, piensa también que si mi esposa fuera importante la hubiera detenido y lo más importante para demostrarte que nunca dejo ir a lo que me importa, son mis hijas, gane el juicio y me quede con ellas.

-Nunca he pensado que seas un demonio…ni si quiera en los peores momentos –se acercó sin querer- entonces… ¿debo asumir esto como una confesión? ¿Una proposición?

-Por supuesto, creo que a lo largo… -Gemía un poco –A lo largo de la plática te he estado confesando lo que siento.

-Estoy…-ni si quiera se había dado cuenta cuando puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- estoy un poco confundido en estos momentos…debería irme…me deben estar esperando y no debería estar aquí…

-Puedes decir que fue un trabajo muy pesado el que te encargue y no pudiste llegar. –Lo miraba y su respiración comenzaba a ser entrecortada

-Me siento raro…confundido…impresionado…y otros sentimientos que no describiré…no me importa quedarme así más tiempo –le planto un beso un tanto apasionado en los labios y lo volvía a morder de vez en cuando- no te des ideas…no deseo esto…solo estoy confundido…

-Si… confundido –Lo abrazo por la cintura y lentamente l fue alzando ese suéter Ralph Lauren azul marino que tan bien le quedaba, dejando al descubierto su perfecto abdomen. Cuando se lo saco, también se quitó lo que restaba de su ropa para dormir, quedando completamente desnudo. –Eres hermoso Sasuke.

-Por favor no digas ese tipo de cosas –miraba hacia otro lado con un notorio sonrojo- ….podrias ser modelo si así lo quisieras, lo sabes ¿no?

-Más bien, debería yo contratarte a ti como mi nuevo modela para la portada, pero si hago eso, estarías lejos de mí y no me gustaría –Le desabrocho los pantalones y le bajo todo incluyendo sus boxers de marca –Si… mucho mejor. –Lo jalo hasta él y lo rodo por la cama quedando nuevamente sobre de él.

-No me interesa ser modelo no me gusta que otros me vean…ni si quiera mi novia puede, son muy limitadas las veces que se lo he permitido –se sonrojaba más- ¿en serio esto va a suceder? Yo no…con un hombre…-trataba de explicarse

-Ni yo tampoco, pero si es contigo, la verdad no me importa que sea. –Le muerde uno de sus pezones. –Lo lamento estoy un poco desesperado por poseerte Sasuke, veras que por las mañanas resulta un poco incómodo despertar.

-Es…extraño…tu… ¿con una faceta dulce? No te queda…-cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar- ¿a qué te refieres con "incomodo"?

-Faceta dulce que tu solo veras y bueno, problemita que todo hombre tiene al tener sueños húmedos con esa persona de interés. –Le muerde el cuello y le deja una marca mientras estimula sus pezones.

-¡Auch! Debo trabajar mañana dobe! –Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- no debí…no dije eso…

-Eso es una gran falta de respeto hacia mi ¿Sabes? Pero en realidad, suena muy excitante al momento que sale de tus labios, por favor, dime así cuanto más gustes. –Se posiciona sobre él y roza su miembro con el suyo y comienza a moverse despacio- ¿Te gusta esto Sasuke?

-¿Gustarme? No…mmm…nunca…-se mordía los labios- solo estoy confundido…experimento…es todo…no tiene que ver contigo

-No claro que no, no tiene. –Alzo las piernas de Sasuke y las coloco alrededor de sus caderas, y comenzó un vaivén sobre su pene mientras lo besaba.

-¿Iremos…hasta…el final? –hablaba como podía, por alguna razón no quería apartarse de sus labios y lo demostraba apegándose mas y lamiéndolos de vez en cuando

-Hasta que no puedas más. –Dejo de besarlo y se puso de rodillas frente a él, sosteniendo ahora sus piernas en el aire. –Lamento mucho lo que hare ahora Sasuke, pero la verdad, no aguanto más. –Se introdujo dentro de él, rápido y hasta el fondo.

-¡AHHH! ¡MALDITA SEA DOBE! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas jalando de las sabanas- ¡Duele…demasiado! ¡Quítate me duele!

-No… se siente muy bien aquí, muy apretado y caliente. –Se mueve un poco rápido. –Relájate –Le besaba las piernas –Si te tensas te dolerá aún más.

-¿Qué me relaje? ¡Cómo demonios! Si es…grande…-jadeaba ligeramente, más cuando dijo la última frase.

-Si no lo haces no podrás disfrutar de lo grande que es. –Se movía ahora despacio. –Teme… vamos relájate –Le acariciaba las piernas. –Quiero hacerte el amor con todos tus sentidos concentrados en el placer que te doy.

-Cállate…basta…deja de decir esas cosas…-respiraba profundo y se relajaba poco a poco- me da vergüenza…

-Vez… si te relajas- Embestía despacio hasta el fondo –Es más fácil que disfrutes –Le seguía besando las piernas.

-Deja de besarme puedo verte desde aquí…-volvió a suspirar profundamente- ¿estas esperando una invitación?

-Solo espero a que te acostumbres, pero gracias a esa miradita, no me contendré más. –Puso las piernas de Sasuke encima de sus hombros, tomo sus manos aprisionándolas contra la cama y comenzó unas embestidas rápidas y profundas.

-No…lo…haces nada mal…-decía entre jadeos y algunos gemidos- ¡Mmmmm! Puede que si lo disfrute…solo tal vez… ¡Ahhh!

-¿Solo tal vez? Ahmmmm… tan caliente y estrecho que me dan ganas de… -Se movía mas rápido y lo penetraba duro hasta llegar a su próstata. –Aquí quizá… Mmmmm… cambie tu opinión.

-¿Ganas de…? ¡Dilo! ¡AHHH! –Grito más fuerte cuando lo sintió de esa forma- ¿Qué…que fue eso? Otra…hazlo otra vez…

-Ganas de partirte el culo. –Volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento, golpeando únicamente en su próstata. Aprovecho los labios abiertos de Sasuke y ahogaba sus gemidos con un beso de francés.

-¡Ahhh! Oh dios se siente bien…demasiado! –Hablaba tanto como podía, correspondía el beso de la misma manera y movía su cuerpo involuntariamente- es…raro… ¡Quiero más! ¡Mi cuerpo me pide por más! ¡Lo necesito!

-¡Y yo lo necesito aún más Sasuke! –Lo aprisiono más fuerte contra la cama y su ritmo de caderas era aún más frenético. –Por favor… por favor Sasuke córrete… córrete en mi vientre hazlo. –Tomo con una mano su pene y lo estimulaba en un vaivén de su mano y de vez en cuando acariciando la punta.

-¡No! ¡No hagas eso no! ¡Siento que voy a enloquecer! –Subía mas la voz y movía sus caderas en busca de más contacto- no lo entiendo…mételo duro…quiero que sea así… ¡quiero!

-Mira que tú me estás dando órdenes a mí… y me gusta… -Saco completamente su pene y lo volvió a introducir fuertemente llegando hasta el fondo y el ritmo de su mano en el pene de Sasuke no paraba de ser rápido.

-¡Si así! ¡Rayos como me gusta! –Se levantaba un poco buscando sus labios- ¡Yo…Ahhh! ¡No resistiré! ¡Me correré Naruto! ¡Dios no pares!

-Entonces hazlo y córrete. –Metía hasta el fondo y tocaba la próstata una y otra vez, acariciaba su punta demasiado rápido. –Vamos, córrete que yo me correré dentro de ti… no voy a tardar así que hazlo conmigo. –Lo besaba desesperado

-¡No tardes más! ¡Yo…quiero…sentir eso! ¡Quiero sentirlo! Que…me llenes…-dijo antes de corresponder a su beso, sin dejar de moverse- Naruto…ya… ¡Ya! ¡AHHHHH! –se arqueo un poco mientras se corría en su mano y su vientre

-Si Sasuke… -Le dio unas ultimas estocadas- ¡Dios! ¡SASUKE ME VENGO, ME VENGO EN TI! –Gritaba mientras sus líquidos se desplomaban dentro de Sasuke. –Que delicia Sasuke… calientito… Ahora no desperdicies mi valioso semen. –Lo devoro de nuevo en un beso, soltó su pene y lo abrazo despacio, para luego salir con cuidado. –Sasuke… estoy enamorado de ti –Le hablo al odio.

-Quizás…-hablaba entrecortado- quizá también lo esté…no lo sé…pero eso parece…

-Duerme conmigo Sasuke. –Lo acomodo a un lado, lo limpio, se limpió y lo arropo con las sabanas para luego meterse con él y abrazarlo. –Ya iremos arreglando asuntos poco a poco. –Lo beso despacio y con mucho cariño. –Por ahora duerme, que apuesto que está mejor mi cama que la que tienes con tu novia.

-yo… ¿tengo novia? –Decía con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿y…el…trabajo?

-Por supuesto que iras. –lo beso de nuevo –Pero no te preocupes por eso, me encargo de todo, por ahora duerme y hazlo bien. –Lo beso para después acurrucarse en su cuello. –Descansa.

-Tú también…-logro decir antes de abrazársele y quedar dormido al instante


End file.
